Mario
Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 2-A | 7-B Name: Mario Origin: Mario Bros Gender: Male Age: 25-26 in some sources. 100 in Super Mario Galaxy Classification: Plumber Powers and Abilities: Mario's most notable ability is his Jump, which is his basic move he relies on to defeat enemies, avoid obstacles, and activate helpful items such as ? Blocks and P Switches. Although Luigi has superior jumping, Mario is more well-known. He is also capable of several acrobatic maneuvers, including the Long Jump, Backflip, Spin Jump, and Wall Jump, with the Wall Jump being one of his most recurring abilities. Mario can also use a variety of basic martial arts attacks, including punching and kicking, although he uses these moves the most in Super Smash Bros. games; in most games, jumping is his main form of attack. Mario's main weapon is the Hammer in Donkey Kong, although Mario often uses the Hammer as a weapon in Mario RPGs. Mario is usually associated with fire in the spin-offs, based on his Fire Mario form from Super Mario Bros. Mario can, in some games, such as Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, control fire without a Fire Flower power-up, although the first game where he actually starts using this power regularly is Super Smash Bros. Melee. Despite his small size, Mario can pick up even the heaviest of objects and foes, including Bowser. Mario has been shown to possess superhuman strength. In Super Mario World, he is seen lifting a fortress out of the ground and then kicking it away. In Super Mario 64, he can carry and throw King Bob-omb, although with some difficulty. During the battles with Bowser, Mario can grab him by the tail, spin him, and throw him. His strength is also shown in Super Mario Galaxy, where he can easily stun a Mega Goomba with a Star Spin despite its great size and can knock Bowser around during battles with him. In Bowser's Inside Story, although he is visibly straining, he is able to lift and throw a swelled Luigi when using the Snack Basket move. In the spinoffs, Mario, although usually balanced, boasts generally slightly higher-than-average power. Mario has been designed to be a versatile character deliberately. As a result, whenever he appears in a game, his emphasis is always, in both spinoffs and mainstream games, a balanced playstyle, allowing him to participate and perform well in many situations. Indeed, his bios have frequently and consistently described him as a "jack of all trades." Another result of his versatility is the number of occupations he holds, including his most notable and iconic identity of being a plumber | Superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes and durability, Enhanced Unarmed Combat, Dimensional Storage, Pyrokinesis, Minor Electrokinesis and Aerokinesis, Energy Manipulation, Danger Sensing (His nose can apparently smell trouble), Limited Physics Manipulation (His jumps' physics are impossible for Isaac Newton to understand), Longevity (In the Super Mario Galaxy games, Mario has witnessed two Star Festivals, which take place once every 100 years. Comparable to Peach and Bowser, who would live on for 10,000 more years after Bowser created his own universe), Shapeshifting (Has transformed into others before), Flight (Achieved flight once), Plot Manipulation (Broke manga panels with his presence), Telekinesis (Can change the direction of Megavitamins mid-flight), Plant Growth Acceleration (Has invented a specific Megavitamin to accelerate plant growth), Resistance to Gravity Manipulation (Can walk perfectly fine on hundreds of different sized planets in different galaxies across different universes and can even walk near black holes), Resistance to Radiation Manipulation (Immune to Hawking Radiation), Resistance to Petrification (Can break free from being turned to stone), Resistance to Existence Erasure (Unaffected by Bowser's wish on the Dream Stone to make him vanish from existence), Resistance to Plot Manipulation (After Bowser beat the manga kamen and changed the script, the kamen said Mario would win anyways because he always wins. Sure enough, Mario won), Resistance to Concept Destruction (The Void would erase all concepts, and Mario is completely unaffected by The Void's powers. Why would The Void erase all concepts? With the power of paint, Red could talk telepathically to Mario and Huey by coloring their thoughts. This would mean that paint not only gives life to beings and such, but it is also what embodies and creates thoughts; concepts are defined as thoughts and ideas, so if The Void can erase all existence, including all the paint and Paint Stars, then it's erasing all concepts as well. If you count the 1-A rating below, it can also erase all Universals, which Mario would also resist), Resistance to Meta Wish Granting (Survived Bowser's wish on the Star Rod to destroy him), Resistance to Matter Manipulation (Atomic; can be stripped down to clumps of pixels and then reform completely unharmed), Resistance to Evolution Manipulation (When shot by Bowser's Devolution Gun in Kun, he resisted it, and instead of devolving to a monkey like Luigi did, he gained his Tanooki Mario power-up), Resistance to Fate Manipulation (The Light Prognosticus foretold that the four Heroes of Light would gather together and use the Pure Hearts to defeat The Dark One. The Dark Prognosticus foretold that the hero of prophecy and all others would be stopped by the Green One joining The Dark One, cementing the end of all worlds. These imbalances messed with the wheels of destiny. Everything they wrote became truth; it was fate itself bringing about the actions. But at the end, breaking the Light Prognosticus, Luigi joined Dimentio--The Dark One--and began down the path that the Dark Prognosticus created. The Heroes of Light, however, break the Dark Prognosticus and win anyways. Tippi describes this entire phenomena as "fate," rather cementing the fact that the two Prognosticuses played with fate itself. And in the end, the Heroes of Light and The Dark One all broke both Prognosticuses, giving them a resistance to fate manipulation), Enhanced Swordsmanship (Is greatly skilled in swordplay and fencing), Enhanced Marksmanship (Has held real guns before and has pulled off impressive feats with them), 4th Wall Awareness (Displayed both in-games and in Super Mario-Kun), Resurrection (Resurrection as Undead; it took awhile, but in Super Mario-Kun, Mario was killed, traversed through hell, and came back to life), Pain Affinity (Evidenced here), Regeneration (High-Mid; survived being blown to pieces like a balloon), Duplication (Can sacrifice extra lives for a clone of himself), Resistance to Primordial Force Manipulation (The Player can't affect him at all), Resistance to Universal Manipulation (Can break free from The Player's grip, which reigns over everything else in the game), Proficiency w/ Hammers, Soul Destruction and Mutilation (Has greatly damaged Boos and other ghosts, and has even destroyed Cackletta's Soul), Dimensional Manipulation, Space and Time Manipulation/Time Travel, and Brotherly Telepathy w/ Luigi. Music Manipulation (Anyone who had possession of or was in the same vicinity of a Music Key had the power of music transmitted into their souls, and can tap into its power for a variety of abilities as long as they're skilled enough, including all of the following powers after this one), Mind Control (Waluigi was going to use it to hypnotize anyone who didn't have the same dancing abilities as him), Chaos Inducement (The Music Keys could rain chaos and discord down, destroying everything and everyone), Broadway Force (The second Mario started dancing, things like snowmen, fire itself, plates, and flaming wooden logs started dancing with him), Pyrokinesis (Mario and Luigi's dancing styles are "hot," and can melt things like giant Freezies by generating and shooting fire pretty easily), Telekinesis (Could sail a boat across a river), Summoning (Summoned a rocket from nowhere to attack Bowser), Statistics Amplification (Using the power of dancing, he could increase his speed to catch up to a roller-coaster), Explosion Manipulation (Caused Koopas to explode into music notes), Power Nullification (The Dance Meter essentially decides whose abilities are more effective, and the abilities of the losing dancer are entirely nullified), Matter Manipulation (Molecular; Changed the makeup of a hotel from being a normal building to being a corkscrew, then changed it back), Size Manipulation (Caused a mushroom to spontaneously grow out of the ground), Weather Manipulation (Things like twisters, avalanches, snowstorms and whirlpools were caused by the Keys, as evidenced here), w:c:vsbattles:Empathic_Manipulation Empathic Manipulation (Forced Bowser to feel happiness. Dancing caused Boos to warm up to Mario), Healing (Bowser was going to use the Keys to fix his tone deafness), Death Inducement (Bowser's use of the Keys turned the landscape into this...), Life Inducement (Before Mario turned it back into this. To put into perspective of how impressive this is, Bowser blocked out the Sun with thick clouds, turned water into lava, killed all plant life, turned hills into volcanoes, etc. Mario changed it all back), and Soul Manipulation (Music exists inside one's soul, which can force them to do things. By coming into contact with the Music Keys, music is implanted into anyone's soul, which could be used against them) via dancing and the Music Keys. Healing and Stamina Restoration via Refresh, Sleep Inducement via Lullaby, The ability to shower foes in stars via Star Storm, Statistics Reduction via Chill Out, Healing via Smooch, Time Stop via Time Out, Transmutation into stars via Up & Away, and Energy Manipulation via Star Beam & Peach Beam. Attack Reflection w/ Super Sheet & Hammer, Earthquake Generation w/ Earth Tremor, Time Stop w/ Clock Out, Statistics Amplification w/ Power Lift, Reality Warping w/ and w/o Art Attack, Healing & Stamina Restoration w/ Sweet Feast, Pure Hearts and Max Candy, One Hit Kill w/ Showstopper, Supernova Generation w/ Supernova, Dimensional Travel, Immortality (Type 5; after the destruction of the entire multiverse, including heaven and hell--the afterlives--Mario would live, which would mean he'd be completely incapable of dying with no hell to contain him. Furthermore, through comparison to the Chaos Heart wielders, he's unable to be touched by Queen Jaydes, who has power over the concepts of life and death themselves. In the end, Mario seems entirely deathless), Resistance to Life and Death Conceptual Manipulation, Time Paradox Immunity (It protects its user from the destruction The Void causes, which would erase the user's past), Concept Manipulation (With the power of paint, Red could talk telepathically to Mario and Huey by coloring their thoughts. This would mean that paint not only gives life to beings and such, but it is also what embodies and creates thoughts; concepts are defined as thoughts and ideas, so if Super Dimentio can erase all existence, including all the paint and Paint Stars, then he's erasing all concepts as well. He then also planned on recreating all existence, which means he'd not only erase all concepts, but create them; also altering them to fit under his "perfect world." If you count the 1-A rating below, he can also erase, create and redesign all Universals. The Pure Hearts should scale to what the Chaos Heart can do; not only that, but the Pure Hearts actually did undo The Void's destruction at the end of the game, which would include its destruction of concepts), and Absolute Restoration w/ the Pure Hearts, Wish Granting w/ Royal Stickers and Lost Mushroom, Healing w/ Mushroom, Enhanced Pyrokinesis w/ Fire Flower, Flight w/ Feather, Wing Cap, Red Star, White Tanooki and Tanooki Leaf, Cyrokinesis w/ Ice Flower and Penguin Suit, Duplication w/ Double Cherry and Pal Pill, Invulnerability and Immortality Negation w/ Starman (Types 2 and 7, cCan get by a Shy-Guy's zombie immortality and kill them permanently, and get by a Buzzy Beetle's resilience immortality and kill them permanently, too), Rainbow Star, Metal Cap, Mega Mushroom, Mega Star and White Tanooki, Instinctive Reaction (Beat Luigi up, dodged his fireballs, and cooked a sweet potato all while asleep) w/ Super Bell, Increased durability w/ Life Mushroom, Ghost_Physiology|Ghost Physiology w/ Boo Mushroom, Terrakinesis w/ Rock Mushroom, Cloud Manipulation w/ Cloud Flower, Intangibility w/ Vanish Cap, Size Manipulation w/ Mini and Mega Mushrooms and Mega Star, Increased speed w/ Mini and Mega Mushrooms, Starman, Rainbow Star and Mega Star, Nigh-Invulnerability and Transmutation w/ Gold Fire Flower, Metal Manipulation w/ Metal Cap, Increased strength w/ Metal Cap, Mega Mushroom, Starman, Rainbow Star and Mega Star, Soul Sealing and Unsealing w/ the Power Stars, Invisibility w/ Invisibility Hat, Meta Wish Granting (The omniscient narrator tells us it can grant all wishes, and even the Star Spirits say the same thing), Plot Manipulation (Bowser utilized it to "change the story" in its entirety, so logically, other users of the Star Rod should be able to make use of the power, too), Power Bestowal and Nigh-Complete Arsenal w/ Star Rod (Paper Mario), Evolution Manipulation w/ the Devolution Gun, Meta-Possession and Flight w/ Cappy, etc. Resistance to Elemental Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Instant Death Attacks and Power Nullification w/ the Super Suit. Resistance to Elemental Manipulation, Resistance to Confusion Inducement, Resistance to Poison Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Probability Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Durability Negation, Life-Force Absorption, Confusion Inducement, Healing, Luck, Scanning, Pain Manipulation, Earthquake Generation, Tornado Creation, Size Manipulation, Sleep Inducement, and Electrokinesis w/ Badges. Matter Manipulation (Subatomic; Particular), Stat Buffing/Debuffing, Spring Form, Vampire Mode, Electrokinetic Physiology, Electrokinesis, Spherical Form, Tornado Form, Shapeshifting, Gold Coin Creation, Duplication, Stone Mimicry, Invulnerability and Fire Aura w/ Candies. Plot Manipulation and is 1,000x stronger than base form as Shiny Paper Mario | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Versatility, Enhanced Jumping Skills Attack Potency: Wall level | Multiverse level+ (The Mario Multiverse is big and massive. It includes Paper Mario's Series, Subcon, The Paintings, The Dreams, etc.) | Small Town level Speed: Massively FTL (Mario Keeps up with Bowser, who can tag Starship Mario with his meteors, which is able to cross entire universes in ten seconds, and universes are 91 billion lightyears across; this makes Mario 287,174,160,000,156,544 times faster than light. Bowser can also keep up with the Mini-Stars, which began traveling the universe to reach their placement in it, which is easily this speed. He can keep up with Dreamy Luigi, who leaped out into a constellation in less than a second, which is 137,748,925 times faster than light. Mario also defeated the Millennium Star, which flew from the center of the universe to Earth in a couple of seconds. Mario is also consistently this fast) Lifting Strength: Class G '(Lifted and punted Larry's castle with absolutely no effort whatsoever. we know that coins in SMB3 are, if Mario is 5'9½, around 4.5 tons.) 'Striking Strength: Multiverse Class+ Durability: Multiverse level+ Stamina: High Range: Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: A myriad of Power-ups, Megavitamins, the Miracle Cure, Syringe (Which can turn enemies into pigs), Super Sheet, Rifle, Pipe Bazooka, Cannon Block, Flash Block, Propeller Block, Coin Block, POW Block, Ice Skate, Kuribo's Boot, Spiny Helmet, Beetle Helmet, Warp Whistle, Bombs, Super Scope, two Hammers (M&L and Paper Mario), two Star Rods (Mario Party and Paper Mario), Star Driver, Magic Wand, Laser Blaster, Power Drinks, Peppers, Sleepy Bomb, Bad Mushroom, Freight Bomb, Fire Bomb, Ice Bomb, Rock Candy, Star Egg, Pure Water, Retry Clocks, Earlier Times, Spin Drill, F.L.U.D.D., Water Propelled Rockets, Battle Cards, Copy Block, Badges, Crystal Stars, Sticker Album/Royal Stickers, Color Cards & Paint, Pure Hearts, Music Keys, Feather, Super Suit, Mega Glove, Ultra Hammer, Lazy Shell, the Lost Mushroom, a plunger, a wrench, a monkey wrench, a small hammer, Plumber's Putty, a small hacksaw, Plunger Staff, a Light Plunger, Spy Plumbing Gear, Plumber's Helper, a Plumbing Snake, tons of sports equipment, S.F.C. Nun-Chucks, Mushroom Sword, Star Shield, Power Stars, an axe and Blaster. In the live-action movie, he has a van, a wrench, Bob-ombs, Thwomp Boots, a Banzai Bill, a flamethrower, a Fireball Cannon and a Devolution Gun Intelligence: Supergenius Weaknesses: Power-ups are lost after sustaining a deadly blow. Can act brash at times Key: Super Mario Bros | Composite and with Power Ups | Super Smash Bros Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Mario Bros. Category:Humans Category:Serious Profiles Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 7 Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Time Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Duplication Users Category:Size Users Category:Probability Users Category:Sound Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Heroes Category:Nintendo